


Все ниже и ниже

by Fate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate





	Все ниже и ниже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down, Down, Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19841) by alwayseven. 



Где-то между охотами на вендиго и проклятыми картинами Дин внезапно решил, что просто трахать младшего брата — недостаточно безрассудно, и составил путаный список того, чем, по его мнению, им стоит разбавить их сексуальную жизнь.

Большинство пунктов из этого списка Сэма настораживают, в первую очередь потому, что вряд ли Дин правильно понимает смысл клизмы, да и сам Сэм не очень уверен, так ли ему понравится мочиться на брата. Но в основном Сэм просто посмеивается: какая бы идиотская идея ни пришла Дину в голову, если она его возбуждает, то все отлично.

В конце концов, не так уж это и плохо, думает Сэм. Да, минет в туалете задрипанной забегаловки — не самая отвязная из всех фантазий, но Дина, похоже, все более чем устраивает, если судить по тому, как он вцепился в бедра Сэма и пытается расслабить челюсть, чтобы заглотить член еще глубже. Его глаза слезятся, щеки раскраснелись и Сэм бы чуть отодвинулся, предложил бы притормозить, если бы Дина настолько очевидно не заводило происходящее.

Сэму следовало бы давно догадаться, чего Дин на самом деле добивается с помощью этого нелепого списка. Подсказок и намеков было более чем достаточно. Как в тот раз, например, когда Сэм насаживался на его член сверху, а Дин, застыв, кончал глубоко в нем. Сэм тогда прижал запястья брата у того над головой и прошептал, замерев в миллиметре от его рта: «Вот видишь, Дин, даже когда ты меня трахаешь, ты все равно снизу».

Поэтому Сэм не останавливается. Он следует за знаками, так открыто указывающими в этом направлении, и, запустив руку в волосы Дина, запрокидывает ему голову. Сэм вот-вот кончит, он слишком тяжело и рвано дышит, чтобы говорить самоуверенно, но это уже не так уж важно, потому что взгляд Дина стеклянный, рассеянный, он с трудом дышит и его будто колотит.

— Вот так, — шепчет Сэм и проводит мокрой от слюны и смазки головкой члена по щеке Дина. На коже остается мокрый след, и это заводит Сэма еще больше. — Тебе нравится, Дин? Нравится стоять на коленях и давиться моим членом?

Дин открывает рот и наклоняется вперед, пытаясь снова обхватить член губами. От одного этого — осознания, насколько сильно Дину хочется — Сэм чуть не кончает. Он опять дергает Дина за волосы, в этот раз сильнее, запрокидывая ему голову.

— Нет, Дин, — серьезно говорит он. — Скажи, что ты этого хочешь, иначе мы сейчас прекратим, — он разжимает кулак и обхватывает ладонью челюсть Дина, гладит большим пальцем щетину. — Это так заводит, Дин, но только потому, что, в первую очередь, это заводит тебя.

Глаза Дина блестят от выступивших слез из-за загнанного глубоко в горло члена, а губы неприлично влажные и припухшие. Он сжимает себя через джинсы до побелевших костяшек, словно пытается вернуть над собой контроль.

— Сэмми, — хрипло произносит Дин. Он облизывает истерзанную нижнюю губу и краснеет, почувствовав на языке вкус Сэма. — Я хочу этого, — признает он.  
Сэм резко выдыхает, кивает и снова притягивает его к себе. Дин насаживается ртом на член, и Сэм сжимает его волосы в ладони, чувствуя, как горячее, тяжелое возбуждение собирается внизу живота. Он чуть отодвигается, оставив лишь головку зажатой между губ.

— Сейчас я кончу тебе в рот. Открой пошире, я хочу это видеть.

Дин изо всех сил цепляется за свои бедра, сжимая пальцами джинсовую ткань. Он низко стонет и широко открывает рот, держа головку прямо на языке.

Сэм следит за его лицом, следит за тем, как Дин смотрит на него.

— Боже, ты великолепен сейчас, — шепчет Сэм и гладит большим пальцем уголок его рта, касается внутренней стороны щеки, горячей и влажной, замечая, как темнеют глаза.

Дин лижет палец, жар пронзает тело Сэма, и он кончает. Дин даже не дергается, так и остается стоять на коленях на грязном полу, вцепившись в свои бедра, пока его рот заполняет сперма. 

Это один из самых сильных оргазмов Сэма, его трясет и выгибает, а член и не думает обмякать.

— Покажи мне, — он отодвигается и, сжав пальцами подбородок, раскрывает рот Дина шире.

На мгновение Дин закрывает глаза, словно собираясь с силами, но его рот широко открыт, а на розовом языке белеет сперма. Сэм хочет сказать, что делать дальше, но Дин, не сводя с него глаз, уже глотает, все до последней капли.

Это охренительно горячо.

— Иди сюда, — Сэм поднимает его, обхватывает лицо ладонями и облизывает его губы. Приоткрыв рот, Дин хватается за его рубашку, совершенно покорный, и Сэм поражен ощущением полного доверия.

— Ты этого хотел? — шепчет Сэм его в губы. Вдруг Дин передумал, вдруг он больше не хочет того, что Сэм готов ему дать?

Дин кивает и прижимается ближе.  
— Да, Сэмми.


End file.
